Kyûbi no Kazoku
by Murasakimaru
Summary: Voila une semaine que Naruto a la migraine, mais quoi? Ou plutôt qui en est donc responsable? "on ne fera pas de commentaire sur ce résumé -' " Fic de Yûko-chan.


**Titre**: Kyûbi no Kazoku (la famille de Kyûbi)

**Auteur**: Yûko-chan

**Disclamer**: Malgré mon acharnement je n'ai toujours pas réussi à obtenir un Naruto et un Sasuke. Je pense que je vais m'acheter un Kyûbi à la Japan, je pourrais pleurer dans sa fourrure.

Quand Naruto se leva se matin là, il faillit retomber sur son lit. Après quelques minutes, il réussit à stabiliser son équilibre et à faire quelques pas sans que la pièce ne danse la java autour de lui. Il attrapa la boite de médicaments sur sa table de chevet et en avala deux cachets avant de jeter la boite désormais vide. Il rejoignit tant bien que mal son salon pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé en attendant que les médicaments fassent leur effet, rendu incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit par une légère nausée. Une compagnie de guêpes semblait avoir élu domicile sous son crâne depuis presque une semaine, ajoutée à des plaintes de plus en fréquentes et insistantes de son renard préféré réclamant à être libéré dans les plus brefs délais, et ses visites à Sakura puis Tsunade n'avaient rien changé au tambour qui jouait dans sa tête. Il s'étonna un instant que la calamité à 9 queues ne se soit pas encore manifestée depuis son réveil mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Cela ne valait pas le coup de risquer d'aggraver sa migraine.

Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à se lever, une voix caverneuse l'interrompit, réduisant ses efforts d'anticipation à néant.

- Gamin, est ce que tu t'es enfin décidé à me libérer ?

- Nh…

- Bon, ramène tes fesses, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- … ?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, il se retrouva dans les couloirs humides qui lui servaient de fort intérieur (le notre il est carrelé ^^ ). Il fut soulagé de se découvrir libéré de sa migraine, le monde virtuel lui permettant de s'en dispenser. Puis, comme à son habitude, il prit le chemin menant à la cage de son canidé d'amour.

Ce qu'il y découvrit lui retourna l'estomac.

Ce qu'il aperçut d'abord fut l'énorme masse de Kyûbi allant d'un côté à l'autre de sa cage, l'air préoccupé –autant qu'il puisse lire l'expression du renard.

Ensuite seulement, il remarqua les petites bêtes serrées les unes contre dans l'ombre de la cage. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais resta figé quand une sorte de pleur retentit dans la salle. Mais le plus choquant restait le fait que Kyûbi, le grand démon, avait immédiatement stoppé ses mouvements pour aller, semblait il, réconforter et rassurer la petite créature.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'y se passe ici ?

L'énorme renard ne lui accorda aucune attention et continua à cajoler la petite forme.

- Eh ! C'est ma tête ! J'ai le droit de savoir.

- Arrête de crier, tu vas lui faire peur.

- Peur à qui ?

- Au renardeau, tient !

- Au renardeau ?

- Oui, mes renardeaux ! les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent d'étonnement puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage

- Ah, ah, des renardeaux, très drôle. Kyûbi resta silencieux, Mais… tu peux pas avoir d'enfants… Les garçons peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. (vu le nombre de fics disant l'inverse, je commence à me poser sérieusement la question uu' ) Ou alors les bébés démons naissent dans les choux et les roses ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d faire un potager dans ta tête ? le visage de Naruto se décomposa

- Mais alors… ça veut dire que… mais en fait… T'es une fille ?

- Je pense que le terme de ''femelle'' serait plus adapté à la situation mais si tu préfères ''fille''...

- Mais… mais… C'est pas possible que ce soient les tiens. La renarde leva un sourcil –ou en tout cas l'aurait fait si elle avait pu-

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ben, ça fait bien 16 ans maintenant que t'es en moi et il me semble pas avoir rencontré d'autre renard à 9 queues. Et je sais comment on fait les bébés, tu peux pas les avoir eu toute seule ! (y'a pas longtemps, il demandait si ils poussaient pas dans les champs --'')

- Non effectivement, même un démon de mon envergure ne peut pas faire ça.

- Alors comment ? un ricanement sinistre retentit dans la pièce

- Les Bijuu ont un temps de gestation bien plus long que le votre, misérables humains. Votre vie n'est qu'une seconde par rapport à la notre... un petit gémissement strident la coupa dans son élan, détournant son attention vers les deux petites masses, qui se trouvaient être des renardeaux, qui se faufilaient entre ses pattes.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

- Il faut que tu me libères.

- Quoi ? Non, il n'en est pas question. Que t'ais des gosses ne change rien. Enfin si, c'est encore pire. 'Faut encore moins que vous sortiez.

- Alors tu vas devoir le faire toi-même.

- De quoi ?

- Comme tu le vois, même si le temps de gestation est très long par rapport au votre, les petits sont très vite dégourdis –ils n'ont qu'une semaine- et donc cette nuit, un s'est enfui en passant entre les barreaux de la cage.

- Tu... tu veux dire qu'y en a un qui court dans ma tête ?

- En gros, oui. Même si je sais qu'il ne peu rien lui arriver de grave dans ton cerveau –à part peu être se noyer- je m'inquiète pour sa santé. Retrouve le.

- C'est lui, l'insupportable migraine ! Bien sur que j'vais le retrouver.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et disparut dans le dédale de couloirs constituant son cerveau.

oO Oo

Une série de coups de plus en plus insistants contre sa porte d'entrée le firent revenir au monde réel, ramenant la migraine par la même occasion, où le soleil amorçait déjà sa descente vers l'horizon. Il se dirigeât le plus vite que le lui permis son état nauséeux vers l'entrée où les coups redoublaient et ouvrit le battant juste avant qu'un coup décisif ne l'ouvre définitivement. Sans réfléchir plus, il se jeta au cou de son visiteur.

- Sasuke, j'ai un problème. 'Faut que tu m'aides, seul toi en es capable !

Fin.

Je rappelle que Sasu-chan est capable de voir Kyûbi à travers Naru-chan. Il peut donc sûrement aussi s'y déplacer et donc l'aider à chercher.

''à condition de réussir à le convaincre''

Je suis sure que Naru-chan possède de très bonnes techniques de persuasion à utiliser contre Sasuke. ¤ricane¤


End file.
